the_ravenwood_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Selene
"I will do anything - even give my life - to make sure the light carries on." ~ Selene, Mark of the Raven 'Lady Selene Maris (nee Ravenwood) '''is the current head of House Ravenwood and the wife of Grand Lord Damien Maris. Selene is a Dreamer. Biography Early Life Selene was born into House Ravenwood of Dreamers to Lady Ragna Ravenwood and Caiphais (consort). Selene is the eldest of the three Ravenwood siblings (herself, Amara, and Opheliana) and was hence named its heir. Selene was trained by her mother, alongside her younger sister Amara, to fight using a unique and traditional, dual-sword method. The style is said to require "dexterity and speed". Selene was also repeatedly instructed to keep the interests of House Ravenwood and its people as her foremost priority. Selene was raised as a follower of the Dark Lady. Dreamwalking/Dreamkilling ''"'You are indeed powerful, Selene. So powerful." ~ Ragna to Selene, Mark of the Raven When Selene was eighteen-years-old, she acquired the gift of Dreamwalking. Almost immediately following this even, her mother began training her how to use her gift for the benefit of their house. Upon learning that the Dreamers of House Ravenwood had been using their gift to assassinate (dreamkill) and gather secrets among the houses, Selene became filled with uncertainty, guilt, and fear of her own gift. But, resolving never to doom her two younger sisters to a life of murder and secrets, Selene slowly taught herself to lock away her emotions and do the work her mother prescribed to her. Selene spent many weeks walking the dreamscapes of several servants, including Petur and Hagatha, for practice. Her mother realized very quickly that Selene had extraordinary power, perhaps even as much as their ancestor Rabanna Ravenwood. At the conclusion of Selene's training, she was tasked to dreamkill Renata, a young maidservant. After exploring Renata's dreamscape, Selene became so overwhelmed that she let loose a burst of power, shattering Renata's dreamscape and her mind. It was at this time, after fleeing Renata's broken mind, that Selene first defied her mother's orders. The Assembly of the Great Houses Note: This section is currently unwritten. If you'd like to fill in the details about the assembly of the great houses, Selene's task, and dreamwalking Damien's mind, please press the 'edit' button. Thank you! The Escape from Rook Castle Note: This section is currently unwritten. If you'd like to fill in the details about the night Selene attempted to dreamkill Lord Damien and their flight from Rook Castle, please press the 'edit' button. Thank you! A Union of Circumstance Note: This section is currently unwritten. If you'd like to fill in the details about Damien's marriage to Selene, please press the 'edit' button. Thank you! The Journey to Nor Esen Note: This section is currently unwritten. If you'd like to fill in the details, please press the 'edit' button. Thank you! Note: There are currently no more sections to edit. If you would like to continue writing Selene's biography, please feel free to do so! Thank you! Physical Appearance Note: This section is currently unwritten. If you'd like to fill in the details, please feel free to do so! Personality and Traits Note: This section is currently unwritten. If you'd like to fill in the details, please feel free to do so! Relationships Caiphais (father) Ragna (mother) Amara (sister) Opheliana (half-sister) Damien Maris (husband) Taegis Karl Religion Dark Lady The Light = Category:Characters Category:Ladies Category:Head of House